driverfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Sonny 90
Willkommen Hi, Willkommen bei Driver Wiki! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Tanner. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, und kein Admin von hier in der Nähe ist, möchtest du vielleicht das deutschsprachige Wikia-Forum besuchen. Falls du an Neuigkeiten rund um Wikia interessiert bist, wirf doch einen Blick in das Wikia Deutschland Blog. Sannse (Hilfe | Blog) Um was gehts? Sicher, bin immer in Wikia vorhanden. Das Wiki bearbeite ich noch, aber zurzeit geht das Real Life vor. Was hast du auf dem Herzen?--Blacky21 19:18, 29. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Hey, wie du sicherlich schon gesehen hast habe ich ein paar änderung und vervollständigungen vorgenommen. Ich hoffe es gefällt :) Da ich auch in nächster Zeit weiter an diesem Wiki arbeiten möchte/werde ist meine Frage, ob ich admin- bzw. Bürokratenrechte bekommen könnte!?!? So wäre es für mich leichter gegen Vandalismus etc. vorzugehen und Artikel zu bearbeiten....mfg Sonny 90 19:30, 29. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Sieht gut aus. Die Hauptseite passe ich mal lieber an, da man bei der viel Falsch machen kann und somit die Leute abhält. Rechte kann ich dir keine geben da ich kein Bürokrat bin, sonder nur Admin. Du kannst welche im Zentraldeutschen Adminrechte beantragen doch vorher musst du 30 Tage lang dieses Wiki bearbeiten. Wenn es sie Zeit wieder erlaubt (nächste woche) nehme ich noch ein paar änderungen im Aussehen vor.--Blacky21 19:38, 29. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Ok, ich dachte du hast die möglichkeit mir adminrechte zu geben da du der Gründer des Wikis bist (oder etwa nicht????), naja dann muss ich halt noch ein bissl hier weiterarbeiten :) Jedenfalls danke für deine schnelle Antwort! Du hast recht, die Hauptseite finde ich so auch besser, jedoch fehlt mir persönlich noch ein begrüßungstext, was hälst du davon?Sonny 90 19:46, 29. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::Ich habe das Wiki nur übernommen, da es von Driver noch keins gibt. Aus Zeitmangel bin ich nicht weiter gekommen. Zudem hab ich von Driver 1,2 und 3 Lets Play Videos für die Missionbeschreibung. Den Text auf der Hauptseite mache ich nächste Woche, da ich Prüfung hab. Keine sorge ich hab auch viele andere Wikis so bearbeitet.--Blacky21 20:04, 29. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Ok, das is gut! Was auch nich schlecht wäre, ein paar Bilder damit das ganze hier etwas Bunter wird, die Videos kann man ja bei den missionen mit einbinden....aber du machst das schon ;) bis denne....Sonny 90 20:10, 29. Nov. 2011 (UTC) In Bau Morgen beginne ich mit der Hauptseite. Sollte bis Sonntag fertig sein.Blacky21 23:00, 9. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Joo, hört sich gut an! Ich werde auch mal zusehen das die Artikel etwas Interessanter werden! Sonny 90 15:35, 10. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Kann ich machen Nabend, ja kann ich machen. Dank eines Progamms läuft es bei mir auf dem PC.--Blacky21 21:02, 12. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Jo, das wäre echt Super! Hast du nen PSOne Emulator? Wenn ja wo bekomme ich den her, will den auch :) Kannst duu bitte noch ne Einleitung einfügen (Willkommen im Driver Wiki), das fehlt finde ich irgendwie total.... Sonny 90 21:08, 12. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Kann ich machen. Mir kam am Wochenende noch was dazwischen. Hast du ICQ oder Skype? Das mit dem Emulator kann ich darüber besser erklären. Man brach auch die richtigen Plugins usw.--Blacky21 21:21, 12. Dez. 2011 (UTC) np! Ne nur MSN was ich nie nutze & natürlich ,wie fast jeder Mensch auf diesem Planeten auch, Facebook :) Sonny 90 21:29, 12. Dez. 2011 (UTC) nabend hi, hoffe du bekommst sie auch die Rechte. Das Reale Leben lässt mir mal ab und zu keine Zeit. Rufus gibt es zwei mal in Driver. Im ersten Teil und in Driver SF.--[[User:BlackStreet21|'Blacky21']] 16:50, 22. Jul. 2012 (UTC) danke....aso, also müssen zwei Artikel her ! Oder sollte man nicht einfach alles in einem Artikel beschreiben? Sind doch keine zwei verschiedenen Charaktere, oder ? Sonny 16:53, 22. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Doch. Der Rufus aus Teil 1 wurde von Jessie erschossen. Bin dabei mir Teil 3, PL, und SF noch zu holen. Da Informationen heraus zu holen. Lade diese Woche alle Bilder von allen wagen von Driver SF hoch--[[User:BlackStreet21|'Blacky21']] 17:19, 22. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Jop, das wäre mal eine gute & sinnvolle Maßnahme! Dann machen wir 2 Artikel mit Rufus! :) Sonny 17:23, 22. Jul. 2012 (UTC) demnächst nabend, Da ich Driver 2 und jetzt ein Driver 3 Lets Play gefunden habe bei youtube werden am Wochenende Missionen etc. kommen. genau wie SF. Die ganzen Wagenbilder Driver 1- SF kommen in den nächsten zwei Wochen.--[[User:BlackStreet21|'Blacky21']] 18:10, 24. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Das hört sich sehr gut an, aber auch nach viel Arbeit! ;) Ich werde mal schauen das ich dann zu den Bilder, passende Artikel verfasse. Sonny 16:37, 25. Aug. 2012 (UTC)